That Old Yuletide Magic
by Damara
Summary: BB, [Post MITFS]— After spending a bizarre and surprisingly momentous Christmas Eve together, will Booth and Brennan finally acknowledge their growing affections for one another? Or maybe Parker will do it for them. [Revised Version 07]
1. A Christmas Introduction

**Title: That Old Yuletide Magic**

**Author: Damara**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer**: The characters herein are NOT mine. I just wanted to bring them out to play for a little while…They belong to the FOX network and the creators of Bones, and I promise to return them when I'm done with them…

**Summary**: BB, Set Post-"The Man in the Fallout Shelter"—After spending a bizarre and surprisingly momentous Christmas Eve together, will Booth and Brennan finally acknowledge their growing affections for one another? Or will Parker do it for them?

**Authors Notes**: Just a little note to let you all know that I've reworked the ending of the episode a bit here at the beginning. This is intended as a continuation piece so the opening dialogue is borrowed from the episode (though the inserted explanation/reflections are mine).

* * *

Sitting at the bar beside her FBI partner Seeley Booth, Dr. Temperance Brennan had to concede that while a mere 48 hours earlier the thought of spending yet another holiday rejoicing in her comfortable solitude was preferable; she was ready to admit that even she was succumbing to the Christmas spirit.

True she still harbored a deeply seeded fear for all that the family-oriented holiday implied, but sitting here with Booth, ensconced in the familiar glow of the lighting of Wong Fu's, Temperance felt reassured that she wouldn't be doomed to dread the holiday season indefinitely. _Certainly not with friends like Angela and Booth who were forever determined to make her feel the magic of Christmas_, she remembered with a smile.

"Christmas spirits, well they come in many a guise," Sid announced. With a simple "cheers" Booth began the primitive toasting tradition, and before long Sid had left them to attend to his other guests.

"Ivy Gillespie came to the lab after you left with her granddaughter," she proudly informed Booth, watching as he settled in his stool, a knowing smile on his lips. "Don't you want to know what happened?"

"I know what happened," he told her with careful confidence. "You told her about Careful Lionel." As he stole quick glances at her throughout, he continued his explanation. "You showed her the letters…the tickets…she cried." Looking back over at her affectionately he told her, "But you made her happy."

"Not to mention I gave her a penny worth over a hundred thousand dollars," she reminded him with a small smile.

"She won't care about that today." His strong even voice held such certainty of that fact, and she was amiss to wonder how he did that. How he intuitively knew so well what she could only hope to discern about a person's inner thoughts and feelings. "You just gave somebody the _best_ Christmas gift they could _ever_ get." Their eyes met as she watched him lean closer into her and nudge her suggestively, "Who's the Secret Santa now?"

"Stop," she protested only half-heartedly as they both shared a laugh.

Apparently the noise their humor elicited also garnered attention elsewhere as they were drawn to the sudden movement of the robot her assistant Zach had gifted to him. Booth and Brennan watched in amazement as the impressive creation leant over and commenced a series of push-ups on the countertop beside them.

"Whoa…ha!"

She couldn't contain the giggle that bubbled out of her.

Temperance watched then as Booth struck a comical, yet endearing superhero pose and acknowledged thoughtfully, "And that weirdo assistant of yours just made me the coolest dad in the world."

"Daddy!" Their reverie was interrupted as the voice of Booth's overly-excited young son rang between them; she watched in amazement how the boy's sudden arrival instantly transformed her partner.

"Come on, hey!" She heard him say.

"Daddy!" The boy ran eagerly into Booth's arms.

Moving quickly off of his stool, Booth bent down and swept his son up in his embrace and kissed him excitedly; Temperance looked on fondly as they exchanged hellos.

"Hey look…look at this thing," Booth told the boy.

"Can it flip?"

"How cool! It can flip, trip, swim, whatever ya want!" he promised easily with his son cradled tightly in his arms.

Suddenly the thought occurred to Temperance that fatherhood had never been a role she'd pictured Booth comfortable in before now. She wasn't sure why that was. But seeing him with his little boy now made her feel honored to be invited here with them. She'd known that this afternoon would be Booth's only opportunity to spend quality-time with his son on Christmas, and yet he'd invited her here to be among them. She wasn't sure the reasoning for it, though she felt a very certain sense of delight at the thought…and yet she still feared that she might be imposing on a very private moment.

That was, until Booth turned his attentions back to her and smiled. Before she knew it she was looking on as Booth instructed the boy to wish her a Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas…" the little boy told her with a smile. And smiling back easily she waved, a strangely private communication of their own passing between them. _He really was a sweet little boy_ she thought as he excitedly waved back at her; Booth grinned as he turned them around and walked a few steps away, his son nestled securely in his arms.

"Daddy…" the child whispered into his father's ear, "who's that lady?"

Turning them back around to face the bar, Booth smiled tenderly as Bones, oblivious to their prying eyes, took another sip of her eggnog. "She's a friend of daddy's from work," he answered honestly.

"She's pretty," the boy observed.

Smiling at his son, Booth spied Bones again at the bar, "Yes…she is isn't she?"

"Daddy…" Booth was drawn away from his stare on Bones by a strong tug on his jacket. "Daddy…" he heard his son repeat, indicating that he wanted to whisper a secret to him. As he leant over to give his son his fullest attention, Booth listened when he told him that he wanted to go talk to the pretty lady.

Slightly taken aback by his son's request, Booth asked him, "You sure about this little man?"

Eagerly the boy nodded, "Yep!"

Stealing one last quick glance at Bones, Booth turned his attentions once again to the boy in his arms, "Well it's okay with me…if you're sure?"

"Yay!" The boy announced gleefully as his dad set him back down on the ground with a smile. Standing upright Booth watched Bones with interest as his son approached her; the child's approach seemingly went unnoticed by her as she moved to pick up her purse and left a few dollars on the counter for a tip. As she stood up however and prepared her exit she suddenly felt a sharp tug on her pant leg.

Looking down in surprise, she smiled at Booth's son, whose height barely managed to her mid-thigh. Brown eyes peered up at her as she greeted him, "Hey." She squatted down making their heights equal, "I didn't see you there…"

Booth watched approvingly as his son nodded at her and told her easily, "I want you to come too!" From his distance, Booth marveled at the boldness of his son's request…_how is it always so easy for children to say what they're thinking? _

"I'm sorry…I don't think I understand…," she was clearly perplexed as she looked over at Booth. He offered her a warm smile in response. As she brought her attention back to the boy in front of her she asked him, "You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I…I uh…"

"Please…" his tiny voice nearly pleaded with her, and suddenly she wasn't sure she'd be able to find it in her heart to refuse him.

"I suppose I could come with you. That is, if it's okay with your Dad?" She addressed Booth indirectly and watched as he gestured her over with a nod.

Smiling warmly first at Booth and then at his son she told them, "Well then…I guess that's settled."

"Yay!" Temperance couldn't contain the laugh that bubbled out of her at the sight of the boy's exuberance, and neither apparently could Booth.

"What's your name?" he asked without any hesitance.

"I'm Temperance. But that's kind of a mouthful so I'll tell you what…because I like you so much, you can call me Tempe."

"Cool! Hey daddy, did you hear that?"

Booth grinned his satisfaction at their obvious connection, "I sure did pal." Walking over to them both Booth attempted his best sulk, "And how come _he_ can call you Tempe?"

Temperance smiled through her slight awkwardness, "Because…I said so!"

Poking the little tike in the tummy with her finger she elicited an adorable giggle from the satisfied little guy. "Besides…" she looked back up at Booth teasingly, "_you_ seem to be fixated on a certain other nickname for me."

As he tilted his head in agreement Booth told her affectionately, "Okay that's fair enough I suppose. I'll concede…with one stipulation of course, that no one else can call you Bones."

Booth's son looked on their exchange expectantly from his position on the floor.

"Well, I doubt if anyone other than you would ever be so daring," she answered softly, all the while becoming increasingly aware of the tension growing between them. The moment didn't linger for too long however, as Booth's son naturally found a way to draw their attentions away from one another and back onto himself.

"Tempe..."

"Yes…," she started to answer when suddenly she realized in embarrassment that she didn't know his name. "Hey! You know my name, but I don't know yours!"

"I'm Parker," he grinned happily.

"Well Parker, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Okay you two," Booth broke in, "now that we've all been formally introduced, what do you say we head over to that table over there and settle in for the long-haul?"

Directing her gaze to the table Booth was pointing at, Temperance nodded to Parker who took her hand without any reservation. Then just as Booth walked away in that direction, she moved to stand up from her position on the floor when Parker leant in to tell her a secret.

"My daddy thinks you're pretty." Pulling away from a shocked Tempe, Parker smiled at her as she stole a long glance back over at Booth. She watched him in keen interest as he moved to collect a third chair for their table before she whispered back to Parker.

"Really? Your daddy said that to you?"

His answer was an excited nod. Then pulling her hand he eagerly directed her over toward their table, where Booth sat expectantly waiting for them.

* * *


	2. The Great Robot Mystery

**Once Again please note that the characters herein are NOT mine. I just wanted to bring them out to play for a little while…They belong to the FOX network and the creators of Bones, and I promise to return them when I'm done with them…

* * *

**

It hadn't been long into their meal together before Parker's attention was lured back to the impressive robot that his father had given him. Now seated awkwardly beside her partner, she and Booth watched over Parker, who it seemed had situated himself on the floor away from the table to test out his new robot.

The only problem was that Temperance couldn't ignore the burgeoning anxiousness in the pit of her stomach. Though she was touched by Parker's request, as well as by Booth's invitation to stay, she wasn't sure what to say to him now that they were actually seated so close to one another and sharing her first Christmas meal in over 15 years. But one thing was certain…she had to say _something_.

"Booth…," she started timidly, "I'm sorry, I know that you probably had plans for you and Parker this afternoon. And I know that it's probably not often that you get to spend time with him." Then looking down shyly at her plate, she tried unsuccessfully to hide her self-consciousness, "To be honest, I'm not really sure why he asked to me stay."

He was quick to reassure her, "Obviously Parker saw something in you that he liked Bones. To tell you the truth, I was surprised that he took such a liking to you so quickly." Noticing the unmistakable hurt in her eyes he was quick to stop himself, "I mean pleasantly surprised…it was a good thing don't get me wrong…"

"It's alright Booth. It's not exactly a state secret that I'm no good with kids."

"Bones, that's not what I meant," he comforted, "I just meant that Parker doesn't warm up to everyone he meets so quickly. He never really took much of a liking to Tessa." And once the words were out he immediately realized the awkward meaning behind them; the last thing he'd wanted was to make her any more uncomfortable.

"I uh…I don't mean that you and I uh…I mean I didn't mean to imply that we…or that he should…well you know…"

She sat watching him in amusement as he tried to wriggle his way out of his endearing verbal slip-up.

"Are you always this articulate?" she teased.

He chuckled through his clumsiness as he glanced over at his son, who it seemed was still enthralled by his new toy. "What I think I'm trying to say is…that it's been difficult between me and Rebecca, and I know that's made it harder for him. And I hate that."

Then very sadly he added, "I think on some level he knows that she's making it so difficult for me to see him. And I wonder if it's not affecting him more than he lets on."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…I mean I didn't know that you were having such a hard time." Then scoffing sardonically, "Then again I didn't even know that you had a son before two days ago…"

Looking over at her almost ashamedly Booth sensed the disappointment in her voice, even if she refused to acknowledge its existence.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I should have told you about Parker sooner."

"Forget it Booth. You were never under any obligation to share that part of your life with me. Your personal life is your business."

"Yeah but still…we're partners right?" Looking over at him softly she listened intently, "And partners tell each other things."

Nodding her head meaningfully she added, "…builds trust?" alluding of course to an exchange they'd shared earlier in their partnership.

The reminder of their early conversation, and also the knowledge that she'd taken his words to heart, urged a smile to pull at the corners of his lips. Her reciprocation of the gesture implied much about their burgeoning friendship, and perhaps also a little something about their growing closeness.

She considered him thoughtfully, "Well if it's any comfort, I think that what you've described about Parker's behavior is a natural response given your circumstances."

Clearly the topic of Parker was an extremely sensitive subject for Booth, and the weariness and sadness that he must have felt over the entire situation was evident in his expression. As she reached over to cover his hand with hers she drew his attention.

"Booth…Parker is a very lucky little boy. And," she emphasized, "he's very smart…I mean look at him over there trying to figure out what makes that robot tick?" To her relief that elicited a laugh from him.

Then becoming more serious she continued in her attempt to reassure her partner, "And as his father, you're determined to be there for him in whatever way you can."

Turning soft eyes over onto her, Booth's tender smile teased her relentlessly as she tried her best to focus only on her words and ignore the way his smoldering gaze made her insides quiver.

"I think I know you well enough Booth to know that you're not going to let anything get in the way of your doing what's right. You'll figure it out."

Her confidence in him was inspiring, and before he knew it he felt himself close his fingers around hers and hold her hand tighter.

"Thank you," he told her quietly, reverently. The sensation of her fingers tangling with his was maddening as suddenly they'd been drawn into this moment that neither one of them knew how to deal with, nor was sure they wanted to escape.

From the very beginning of their partnership, their attraction to one another was as unmistakable as it was unprotected. They'd even somewhat convincingly managed to pretend that they weren't bothered by each other's outside romantic partners. In short, they'd spent the better part of the last several months compartmentalizing their feelings. And now, suddenly it seemed, that neither one was sure that they could ignore their attraction any longer.

Looking deeply into her partner's eyes, Temperance wasn't convinced enough in her own resolve to resist any advances he made.

The air between them had become inexplicably charged.

And that's when she realized…he _was_ closing the distance between them…

…_oh god she could almost feel him now…_

His hand slowly crept up the side of her neck, tangled in her hair...her eyes slipped closed…

He was only…a breath…away…

"Daddy, it's broken!"

Parker's exclamation pierced between them, and then...just as suddenly as the moment had arrived…it had fleeted away…

Their disappointment _was_ evident…but then, so was the knowledge that they'd almost made a display of themselves in front of Booth's four-year-old son. Smiling tenderly over at his partner Booth slid his hand from its position on her neck until it lied just under the line of her chin.

"We'll finish this later…," he promised her quietly, and the warmth that radiated throughout her entire body at the sound was electrifying.

Booth leaned around the side of the table to get a better look at his son, "What's that champ?"

"It won't work anymore," Parker's disappointment over this latest tragedy was clear.

"Oh well we can't have that! Here," standing up out of his chair Booth sat beside Parker on the floor and grunted, "let me have a look at this thing."

"Can you fix it daddy?"

Studying the intricate design of the toy robot Booth tried his best to sound convincing, "Um…have we found a robot yet that daddy _couldn't_ fix?"

Temperance grinned when Parker seemed to seriously consider his dad's question.

"…No…"

"Well then…," Booth stated matter-of-factly. Then turning the robot over in his hands he scowled at the contraption all the while oblivious to his partner's affectionate stares. Or at least that's what she'd thought…

"Say Bones…you wouldn't happen to know anything about how this thing works would you?"

Doubting that she could offer any assistance when it came to the mechanics behind Zach's robot creation, she still moved to join them. "Well I'm not sure, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a look."

As she situated herself beside Booth on the floor, she crossed her legs in front of her Indian style. Scooting slightly to get more comfortable she seemed completely unaware of Parker's immediate intention to move from beside Booth and into her lap. After having seated himself in the crux of her legs, Parker seemed completely content in his new position.

Booth looked on in amazement as his son made himself comfortable with Bones, who he noted was genuinely surprised by the gesture. In a moment of admiration it only took an instant for him to recognize that since her consent to stay, she'd become gradually less and less awkward around his son. And now it seemed, she was quickly becoming Parker's best friend.

"Tempe, make it work!" the boy demanded in frustration.

"Well, let's have a look…" Booth handed her the robot without any further comment; clearly he was still processing the rapid progression of his son's attachment to her. Awed as Bones and Parker sat together trying to solve the puzzle the robot posed, Booth suddenly found himself reconciling that his son's immediate attachment to Temperance Brennan was not unlike his own.

"Ah ha!" Booth's quiet reflection was broken by her exclamation.

"What?" he prodded. "Did you figure out why it won't work?"

"I think so. Booth could you hand me my bag over there?" she pointed in the direction of the table.

Quickly retrieving her purse he returned to the floor beside them, "Inside there should be a small toolkit with a mini-screwdriver in it," she explained.

Looking over at her quizzically he dared ask the question as he hunted for the item, "You keep a screwdriver kit in your purse?" Pulling the mini-toolkit out he handed it over to her, their fingers as they brushed together supplied a reminder of their familiar earlier spark. Immediately trying to lighten the moment he opted on the side of obnoxious humor, "Where do you keep the hacksaw?"

"Ha ha, very funny," she tilted her head in explanation and lifted her brow, "the screwdriver is in case I need to tighten the screws on my reading glasses." Then with a little shake of the four-year-old in her arms she grinned when she successfully elicited a giggle from Parker, "or for fixing robots."

Booth couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. "Oh, so now you're going to tell me that with _that_ little screwdriver you're going to make _that_ robot work?" The incredulousness in his tone was quickly amusing to her.

"Of course," she grinned to herself, "Parker you want to help me?"

"Yay!" She took that as a 'yes'.

"Okay. Put your hands here and hold the robot really _really_ still okay?"

"Okay."

Slowly turning the screws on the outside panel she instructed her partner again, "Booth, reach back into my purse and pull out the remote garage door opener?"

He did as he was told and she grinned knowingly, "Now what?"

"Open it up and hand me the batteries."

_Ugh! How had he missed that?!_

To his surprise, and overall relief she neither prodded at his bruised ego nor laughed at his expense. She simply continued on in her pursuit to remedy the problem before her. Smiling his gratefulness he did as he was told, handed her the batteries, watched as she replaced the spent ones with the newer ones, and then as she replaced the panel to screw them back in place.

"Okay Parker, now hold it still again okay?"

"Okay Tempe." Once again she worked to replace the screws in their intended positions and tightened them accordingly. Once she was finished she set the robot back on the floor in front of them.

"Alright, let's see if that worked. Go ahead Parker, give it a shot."

His excitement renewed, Parker told the robot to "Go!" And nearly instantaneously the robot it sprang into action, much to his enthusiasm. Bouncing up and down in his Tempe's arms Parker declared for all of Wong Fu's restaurant to hear…

"Daddy! Tempe makes a great Mommy!"

* * *


	3. Reflections

* * *

Glaring at herself in the mirror of the women's restroom, Temperance Brennan knew that if she could have, she would have submerged her entire head under the water faucet!

_What the hell was she doing?_

As if today hadn't proved to be groundbreaking enough…she'd faced most ALL of her demons in the last 24 hours…

_Fear of self-loathing…check! _

_Fear of intimacy…check!_

_Fear of motherhood…check! Check! CHECK! _

_Since when had Christmas become such hard work? _

Bending down over the running faucet Temperance flushed her face with two handfuls of water. When she turned off the faucet she reached over for a paper towel and dabbed at the drops on her face.

Staring back up at her reflection her thoughts returned to Booth's little boy_…Poor Parker…_ She knew he hadn't meant anything forward by what he'd said; he was simply expressing his excitement in the moment. It was a completely natural response for a four-year old to act on impulse.

And more than that she knew she should be touched that Parker felt so comfortable with her after only having known her for a few short hours.

Besides…she wanted Booth's son to like her…

_**Didn't she? **_

_Yes! Of course she did._

Not that that would have been something that she would have easily admitted to herself before today; but it was true nonetheless.

_So what was the problem? Why was she huddled in on herself in the women's restroom like she was hiding from a hit squad?_

She posed the question, and yet she knew exactly why.

_Because she could spend the rest of her life traveling to the ends of the Earth identifying the remains of hundreds of corpses…but nothing scared her like the thought of being needed by somebody else._

…Let alone by a four-year-old little boy.

_**But what drove that fear? **_

_Was it that she thought herself incapable of taking care of somebody else? Was it fear that she wouldn't be able to handle such a relationship? _

_No…she didn't think so…_

_She wasn't an emotional infant! _

_**So then what was it? **_

Was it_…could it be…_

"Fear that I'd leave them…like Mom and Dad left me…," She spoke the words for no one but herself, and yet the knowledge hung in the air, electrified the space all around her.

She'd suffered too long, and fought too hard all of these years to establish some sense of normalcy after what happened to her parents.

_She knew how it felt…_

Brennan cringed in on herself at the thought that she might ever be able to inflict such pain. Whether it be against a child…or a…a partner, a husband…a family…

_Yes, these were things that she'd always run from…yet they'd always remained desires that she could neither ignore nor escape…_

And suddenly, confined within the walls of the ladies restroom of Wong Fu's restaurant, Temperance Brennan finally acknowledged the truth she'd been running from. That all these years she'd used the incompatibility of her career with a family as a crutch, an excuse to explain why she'd never be able to indulge in the basest of human desires…

…A family of her own…

**_But it was an unrealistic fear_**…

…_Wasn't it?_

_**Didn't every day bring with it the possibility that it might be her last? **_

_Hadn't her career taught her at least that?_

…That regardless of who we are, or what our status in life, or however well we try to guard against it…our own mortality IS inevitable…one way or another…we all end up just another pile of bones…

The shock of her realization hit her hard. And suddenly she felt lightheaded, weary, and also…a little ill.

_She had to make this right._

_**It was finally time to stop running. **_

It's now or never.

* * *


	4. Holiday Healing

* * *

Booth heard the squeaking of the bathroom door as it opened and his attention was immediately drawn to the sound. He watched carefully as Brennan slowly stepped across the room and moved to stand beside him at the bar.

"You alright Bones?"

Peering over at him meekly she fixed him with the faintest of smiles. "Yeah, I'm okay…I think."

"Look I apologize for what Parker said before. I know it made you uncomfortable. I just hope you know that he didn't mean anything by it…I mean he didn't realize that…"

"I know Booth." Shifting her attention away from him for a moment she spied the floor beside their table where Parker still sat occupied by his toy robot. Booth followed her line of sight and watched her as she smiled fondly at his son sitting amused and carefree.

"He really likes you you know?" Booth was stating the obvious he knew…but he also thought that maybe she needed to hear it anyway.

"And…," he started as she turned her attention back toward him. As he continued she noticed with amazement that the fear she read in his eyes betrayed the calm in his voice.

"And, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't relieved," Booth finished.

Letting out a nervous breath she looked deeply into his eyes, "Really?"

Nodding he told her, "Maybe it's important to me…that Parker feels like he can trust you."

Smiling coyly she paused thoughtfully. _Wow_.

Then shaking her head in amazement she couldn't help but pose the question, "How do you do it Booth?"

Tilting his head questioningly he asked, "Do what?"

"Do what you do, everyday? You see the worst that humans are capable of…how do you keep it out…keep it from changing you?"

_Keep it from frightening you into stillness?_

As he lifted his brow expressively Booth answered simply, "You want to know how?" Turning more completely around he gestured with a nod toward his son, who it seemed was still innocently playing.

"I remember that I have him. I keep the darkness away because I know that he needs me…to be strong…to be his dad."

Amazed though she was at the profundity of his statement, Temperance knew that to expect anything less from Booth would be a misjudgment of the integrity of his character.

"And that's enough?" she queried.

With a slow nod he turned back around to face her, "Yeah. It's enough." Then raising his hand up to gently cup the side of her cheek he drew her a little closer, "You're the best at what you do, Bones. But you can't let what you do define who you are…you can't let yourself fall into the trap of thinking that you belong to the work. Because believe me I know…in the end you'll only wind up cheating yourself…and the people who love you."

Nodding her new understanding of those words she looked down and away from him, suddenly unable to meet his gaze, "But what if by letting the work be most important, I'm safe in the solitude? What if what I fear _is_ needing someone else…and letting myself be needed in return?"

"Well," he pulled her even closer still and lifted her gaze with a finger under her chin, "then I'd say that's something we'll have to work on."

Booth's commitment touched her so deeply that her voice had begun to break, "What if I don't know how?"

She knew that he was one of the few people who could appreciate her difficultly in making such an admission.

"Then you'll have to trust me when I say that we'll figure it out together…like partners," he vowed sincerely.

Letting out a sigh of relief Temperance couldn't help but wonder how this afternoon had taken such a dramatic turn. And that's when the weight of it all hit her…and she did something that even _she_ knew was completely out of character…

Lifting up she wrapped her partner in the fiercest embrace she could remember sharing since she was a little girl. She couldn't explain the reason for it…she just needed to be held…and she knew that only he could hold her tight enough.

And he did.

He held her without any question, without explanation, and without any pretense…he just pressed her close to his chest. So close she could feel his heart beat in time with her own.

When finally she was sated, she gently pulled away from the shelter of his arms. Immediately missing the loss of his warmth she took comfort in knowing that it wouldn't be their last embrace. Dropping his head down, Booth purposely met his forehead with hers; before long though they separated again as Temperance once again settled her gaze on Parker.

Gesturing over in the boy's direction with a perceptible nod she asked Booth quietly, "May I?"

"Sure," he answered before releasing her from his grasp. Pulling away more completely she stepped slowly and uneasily toward Parker.

"Temperance…," she heard Booth softly call from behind her; she stopped at his use of her given name. Turning to face him more fully she waited.

"Don't worry so much…Parker's _already_ figured out all he needs to know about you…"

Smiling thankfully back at him she considered the weight of those words momentarily before lightening the moment with a teasing look, "Oh so _now_ it's Temperance?"

Smirking back at her, he answered by quickly flicking his head to the side and squinting humorously, "Ehh…"

A laugh bubbled out of them both before she turned back around and shook her head in amusement. Drawing in a deep breath, Brennan peered over at Parker all the while telling herself that she had one last hurdle to overcome before her Christmas catharsis was complete.

_Oh boy. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

_

Moving to sit beside Parker, Brennan didn't know what she'd say. She only knew that she couldn't let him keep thinking that he'd upset her with his earlier outburst.

"Hey there…," she started politely, suddenly and infinitely aware of her inexperience when it came to conversing with children.

"Tempe…," it broke her heart that he sounded so sad. "How come you ran away? Was it because I said something bad?"

"Oh Parker, of course not," she knew she needed to be adamant in her reassurance. But as his big brown eyes bore into hers, Brennan could feel her resolve crumbling away, "I'm sorry I ran away. It wasn't a very nice thing for me to do."

_Was that her voice?_

"I promise you…it had nothing to do with you…or anything that you did," she nearly whispered.

His brown eyes stayed fixed on hers.

"Okay?"

His answer was an imperceptible nod followed by his standing up and stepping into her for a hug. As best he could, Parker enveloped her in his tiny little arms and tried his hardest to comfort her.

As his voice broke through in a tiny whisper, "Don't be sad. I'm not mad at you Tempe," she knew that she'd endured all she could handle emotionally for one day. The tears quietly flowed out of her, and she clung to the boy in her arms like a lifeline.

When finally she felt like she'd suffocated Parker long enough, she untangled herself from his little arms and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. For his part, Parker tried to help by pushing the hair away from her face. She was so incredibly struck by the tenderness in his movement, as well as the oddity of a four-year-old having to help her pull herself together, that she let out a laugh.

"Thanks," she told him. And if he'd been any older he might have been able to understand just in how many ways she was grateful.

"It'll be okay," his little voice calmed.

"So…friend's again?" she could only imagine how pleading her voice must have sounded.

"Uh huh!"

And that's when Brennan saw Booth suddenly appear beside her.

"Everything okay here?" her partner posed the question, though she suspected that he already knew the answer.

"Yes," she said looking up at him. As she looked back over at the boy standing in front of her she added, "We're good here."

Smiling proudly down at his son, Booth extended a hand down to help pull Brennan to her feet. She took his hand easily and let him help her up. Once she was back at his eye level he prodded playfully, "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yeah," she let out an incredulous breath and wiped again at her cheeks, "piece of cake."

Reaching over he brushed the hair from her face until it settled behind her shoulder. He was really beginning to love this new freedom he felt when it came to being able to touch her.

Smiling at the familiarity of the gesture she couldn't help but ask the question, "I'm beginning to think it's a family trait…tell me are all the Booth men so attentive?"'

The palm of his hand sent shivers up her spine as it trailed down the line of her arm and landed at her waist.

Biting back a grin, her partner's voice dropped a whole octave lower as he huskily whispered, "Well you know we try."

* * *


	5. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

* * *

"But Daddy…I don't wanna go," little Parker pouted, "I wanna stay here with you and Tempe…"

"I know pal," she heard Booth whisper sadly as he leant down to pull his son into his arms. Bouncing Parker up against his chest, Booth consoled his boy, "I don't want you to go either. But you know the rules."

At that moment Brennan wasn't sure who sounded more forlorn, Parker or his father; and the scene playing out before her was almost enough to make her burst into tears again.

"But Daddy…the rules aren't fair."

"Trust me honey I know…," Temperance could have sworn she heard the usually sturdy voice of her favorite FBI agent, and former Army Ranger sniper break as he repeated quietly, "…I know." Then miraculously he channeled the strength to speak more confidently, she suspected it was probably through some emotional mechanism he'd built up over years of having suffered though this situation.

"But you remember what Daddy told you? I'm working as hard as I can on a solution, so that we can spend more time together."

"I remember."

"Don't forget okay?" his voice was almost pleading.

"I won't Daddy."

"That's my boy," Booth praised.

From her position beside them, Brennan watched as Booth leant over and kissed Parker. Then turning more fully around to face her, the boy in his arms, Booth told her, "I'm just going to walk him out to the car…Sid's going to take him back to Rebecca's. Don't go anywhere okay?"

She nodded carefully and smiled at him in response. For while she could easily understand how he might think she'd dash off in an attempt to avoid sorting through the day's events, she knew that she neither had the willpower nor the desire to run from him any longer.

Then much to both hers and Booth's surprise, Parker himself seemed to sense the importance of the moment as he addressed her directly, "Tempe…you take care of daddy okay?"

Completely caught off guard, she shifted her eyes to Booth and realized that he was watching her with equal fervor. And though she wasn't absolutely certain, she could've sworn that behind the surprise in his affectionate stare, she read something even deeper...something that she knew there would be no way to ignore...not after today.

_Respect. Desire. Love. _

And much to her own astonishment, she realized that she welcomed those feelings now. Something deep inside told her that for the first time in her life…she was in love.

And though a mere 24 hours earlier, she would have thought it an absolute impossibility, Temperance inherently sensed that there was no reason to fear that emotion. She needed to acknowledge it so that she'd hopefully be able to embrace it.

Feeling unexpectedly empowered by her new understanding, she closed the distance between her and Booth, who still carried Parker tightly in his arms. Tearing her gaze from Booth's as she approached them, she gave the little boy he held a bright smile.

Parker's weight shifted in Booth's arms as the little boy reached awkwardly across his father's chest, and waited for his Tempe to accept him. Pulling Parker into her considerably smaller embrace, Booth looked on in utter amazement as his son went not only willingly, but eagerly into her arms.

As she cradled his small weight easily against her, Temperance smiled as Parker's tiny arms encircled her neck and displaced the delicate location of her oversized necklace.

"You know Parker, I think you and I are going to be great friends," her voice broke through the long silence.

His answer was an excited bounce against her hip, "Will you come next time its Daddy's turn?"

"Well I suppose that's up to your Daddy," she wasn't sure what came over her as she smiled flirtatiously in Booth's direction. She had to suppress the urge to laugh like a giddy schoolgirl when she saw him fidget nervously with his open collar. Parker remained of course, innocently clueless.

"I uh…I don't see any problem with that. That is, as long as it's okay with Bo-, I mean Tempe," Booth floundered slightly.

"Tell you what Parker," she nudged the boy playfully, "your Daddy and I will figure it out. And maybe next time…he'll bring you to the place where I work. Have you ever been to the Jeffersonian museum?"

"Nope."

"Well there are all sorts of interesting things to see there; there are dinosaur bones, and lots of bugs, and more robots."

"Cool! Daddy can we go to the Jeter-don-eon?" Booth and Brennan both let out laughs at Parker's obvious difficulty pronouncing the multi-syllabic word. It was after all adorable to hear him try.

"I think so," he answered happily.

"Yay!" Reaching around, Parker wrapped Tempe in another hug. "Bye Tempe."

She squeezed him tenderly, "Bye Parker." Then as he pulled back she was amazed to recognize her own disappointment at having to bid the child farewell.

_Perhaps this motherhood thing wouldn't be all that bad, _she thought before he unexpectedly leaned in and dropped a kiss on her cheek. Another second later and the boy was being gently lifted out of her arms by Booth, who it appeared, was greatly enjoying the interaction between them.

"Okay there Casanova! Time to get going. Sid's still waiting for us outside."

"What's a Casa-nova Daddy?"

"Someday when you're older, I'll tell you all about it pal," his son in his arms again, Booth sent her another suggestive grin.

"I'll be right back," he told her before turning around and heading for the exit. From over his shoulder, Parker waved goodbye.

"Bye Tempe!"

* * *

Before long the door closed behind them and Brennan was left staring thoughtfully at the exit. Hands on her hips, she turned to face the bar and caught her own reflection in the mirror behind the counter.

She'd come a long way today. She'd collided head-on with some of her longest standing fears, and maybe even resolved a few she realized proudly.

Taking up her usual seat at the bar, Temperance surveyed the scene around her. The place was pretty empty she noticed.

It wasn't but a few long seconds later before Booth slid up next to her, situating himself in his own usual spot beside her. Peering over at him she quickly noticed that he was without his usual sunny disposition, a condition that she knew was most likely due to his son's departure.

"Parker's a good boy." She started carefully.

"Yeah," the lopsided smile he formed in response was a telltale sign of his awakening from gloominess. "He sure seemed to take a liking to you…I was very impressed."

"Why?" she was being coy now even though she tried her best to keep it from being too obvious. "Contrary to popular belief, I _am_ capable of forming emotional bonds like other people you know."

"I know. I wasn't trying to imply that you were incapable. I just meant that it was nice to see you with him. You know…Dr. Temperance Brennan _out_ of the lab, finding herself tapping into the Christmas spirit…" he watched her softly as she dropped her head somewhat shyly down toward the bar.

Smiling to himself, Booth leaned a little closer into her personal space and nudged her gently before whispering, "So…how's it feel Temperance?"

Bringing her eyes back up to meet his squarely, she sensed that he was hinting at something beyond just her enjoyment of the holiday spirit. Leaning closer into him she whispered back just as quietly, "Pretty good actually."

_Oh he smelled so good._

"…And not as scary as I would have thought."

"No?"

Shaking her head in response she smiled back at him softly, no words escaped her.

"So then…," he started a little nervously, "where does that leave us?"

"Us?" she teased.

"Yeah…us. You," he stated pointedly, "and me."

"Well…we're partners right?" She was playing with him a bit now and he knew it. Although he had to admit, the temptation to flirt back was too strong to squelch.

"Absolutely," he affirmed.

"Well then, I guess where you and I are concerned…that leaves just one question."

"And what's that?"

As much as she despised the thought of having to bring this up, she knew that it was an issue that they'd need to address, if this thing between them was ever going to become anything.

"What about Tessa?"

"Tessa?"

"Yeah," the fact that her tone was suddenly much less confident was not lost on him. And then there was the fact that she refused to look him in the eyes anymore.

"Tessa's not an issue," the resoluteness in his voice forced her gaze up to his once more. She was so beautiful to him in her rare moments of cluelessness; and it was perhaps her unawareness of her beauty and appeal that made her all the more attractive to him.

"She's not?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"…Because she and I aren't seeing each other any more."

"I'm sorry," although her choice of words _was_ intentional, the meaning behind them felt false.

"I'm not." The finality in Booth's voice was startling.

"You're not?"

Shaking his head in reply, he once again met their eyes; except this time, she felt the passion that lied behind them with undeniable heat.

"See, the thing about Tessa…" he started knowing full well that this was something she _needed_ to hear, "…is that she had this problem. She could never understand why I spent so much time on the job. But more to the point…she was threatened by you."

"Me? Why me? I was always nothing but polite to her."

"From the very first time you and I worked together," he started to explain while leaning closer into her. He tried his hardest _not_ to touch her; not because he didn't want to, but because he knew that if he did this would be over too soon, and he'd never be able to get these words out.

"…She was jealous because she thought that I had feelings for you beyond just the professional. And even though I told her that you and I just worked together…it seems I couldn't fool her any better than I could fool myself."

"What are you saying Booth?" her voice was breathy and she knew it; but she also knew that she couldn't care less. She just wanted him to touch her…she needed to feel him…she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out…

"I'm saying Temperance...that I've felt the attraction between us from the very first case we ever worked together. And I know you did too. And even though we've spent months trying to ignore it…we've both wanted more."

"But there was too much to consider then," she was trying her best to rationalize why they'd never succumb to their desires before this moment, but it seemed that the closer he got, the harder it was to convince herself that they were ever meant to be anywhere else _but_ in this moment.

"Maybe there was," he agreed somewhat, "but none of that matters now…because now, it's more than just simple attraction that I feel."

_Oh god help me_…his breath was a like a sweet breeze that tickled at her skin...his lips, they were teasing her, with every slight smirk and every inch closer that he leaned, they begged her to drink of them…

"I'm in love with you Temperance…"

Closer, closer, closer…he was only just inches away now.

"…and I'm done pretending that this game we're playing isn't slowly driving me crazy…"

His eyes pleaded with hers. She knew that he'd offered up all that he was willing to without her reply. He was pleading with her to finally bring to a close this dance around each other they'd engaged in for far too long. He was pleading with her take that next step…to close the last few millimeters between them.

It was up to her.

She would have to be the one.

She smiled then.

She wasn't so afraid any more.

In a rush she closed their distance. Their lips met in a frenzied kiss that was neither timid nor predictable…it was blissfully passionate. Her mind whirled…his fingertips brushed at the skin at her waistline as he pulled her even closer.

_She was a fool for never believing in heaven…_

They were lost. Lost in the moment...Lost in the sensations...Lost in each other.

_Finally._

Her arms closed tightly around the broadness of his shoulders, Brennan let herself be willingly drawn into his heady warmth.

She welcomed it.

And she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her when she felt his skilled hands travel up along the sides of her waist and brush against the undersides of her breasts.

Her own hands freely roamed his excited body as it seemed that their kiss was intensified. Dropping her hands from his shoulders, Brennan let her palms glide down his chest and under his coat. Pulling him against her eagerly she was instantly overtaken by both the strength of his caress and the sweetness of his scent.

She knew she needed to separate their kiss. To continue at this any longer would rush them headlong into something that they weren't ready for…not yet.

Sensing her mild hesitation, Booth redirected the path of his stroking. Bending his arms between them he gently caressed the sides of her neck.

Loathe to break their embrace, he tangled his fingers in the tresses of her hair…and ever-so-softly he ended their kiss. Eyes closed, he tried to reign in the urge he felt to smother her in more passion.

But he knew…as did she…that their time for more passion _would_ come.

Still holding each other, they bent toward one another, foreheads touching…breath still intermingling.

"Booth…I…"

"Shh…," the words weren't important. He silenced her with another gentle kiss. Short though it was, it calmed her pounding pulse.

"But I…," she started, "I feel like I have to tell you…"

"No," he voice was tender and understanding. "You don't. I _already_ know." He was quiet but steady...and sure. "And you're not ready to tell me…not yet."

She was constantly bewildered by his overwhelming ability to sense her deeper thoughts.

"But you will be one day…," he told her confidently, "Soon you'll be ready to take that leap." Brushing the loose tendrils from her cheek, "And when the time comes…I'll be here."

She swallowed down the vestiges of her insecurity, smiled tenderly and reached up to gently stroke his arm as it stayed at her neck.

She loved him.

And she knew that she'd tell him just how much one day very soon.

"…And what happens until then?"

Grinning down at her seductively, Booth leant in for another torturously sweet kiss, "Until then…we do what we do best, partner. Except now," he suggestively lowered his voice and teased her closer with a hand at her hip, "…we get to play inside _and_ outside of the lab."

* * *

The End? 


End file.
